theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince James
Prince James is a major character in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. He is a prince and the twin brother of Princess Amber and the older stepbrother of Sofia. Info Personality Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along, but out of good-natured humor, though he recognizes Amber's faults enough to tell her that he likes Sofia better than her (although he was just cross with her). James also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. At the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James partners with Sofia and shows two unbecoming sides of himself: He is very competitive, wanting to win the trophy at the games, and is shown to be a bad sport, not taking losing well and bragging about winning so obnoxiously that the other princes and princesses, including Sofia, don't want to play anymore. It is only when Sofia shows him what a good sport is~their father playing to have fun, not so much as to win~does James realize how bad his behavior was. He apologizes to the others and they continue the games, and even takes losing well, personally giving the trophy to the winners, Princess Maya and Prince Khalid, and displaying no hard feelings, as well as a promise to be a good sport from now on. Also, in "The Big Sleepover", Jade and Ruby seem to have a crush on James. They also show their affection in the movie James' best friend is Prince Zandar of Tangu. Story of Joining Sora's Team During a battle between Sora and Young Xehanort, he turned Sora back into a child by using youth blastza, which also caused Sora to lose his memories of his adventures. Soon when Sora woke up in another world in front of a castle, he was afraid by gaurds coming up in front of him, but soon lost the fear after meeting Sofia. Soon when he met King Roland II, and Queen Miranda, Sora was freed to go as Sofia and Sora became friends. Soon when days pass, Sora met all the princes and princesses from different kingdoms, but when one night as a festival between all kingdoms to celebrate a day of love and peace, Heartless, and Subspacers appeared when Sora and Sofia were playing "Enchanted Disces". When the kings and queens tried to protect their kids, Sora couldn't move as his head was overflowing with suspense and fear, as he felt he's seen all those creatures before, but when Sora was almost killed, Sofia, Prince James, Princess Amber, and the other royal kids saved their good friend from harm. But after Sofia was bruised on the arms and head, Sora felt bad that he couldn't do anything, but as a portal opened in front of everyones eyes, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Donald Duck, and Goofy came and fought a few of the enemies. When Sora was watching, he started to change as he tried to remember, when King Mickey brought him his memory sphere. Soon when it went inside Sora, he finally had all his powers back and was ready to help, but Sofia and her friends were surprised to see him as an older teen, with his Keyblade and his appearance. Soon after the fight, Sofia didn't want Sora to leave as she was upset to even say "goodbye" but once Sora opened the new pathway, Sofia and Prince James wanted to go along with them. And once Sofia asked to join on their adventure, Sora couldn't just say no to her face, and the rest of the Royal Prep students joined as their parents knew that Sora and the team would protect their children. Soon when the kids joined, Lucinda, Oona, Jade, Ruby, and Clover joined to help Sofia and Sora. James also become great partner with Sonia Belmont. Relationships Updates in other Worlds Equestria *Has a Cutie Mark that's a Shield with a Heart on it Land of Ooo * Honorary Knight od the Candy Kingdom World Of Pokémon Monferno (Prince James').PNG|Chimchar Gastly (Prince James').PNG|Gastly Exeggcutor (Prince James').PNG|Exeggutor Banette (Prince James').PNG|Banette Slakoth (Prince James').PNG|Slakoth Psyduck (Prince James').PNG|Psyduck Aipom (Prince James').PNG|Aipom Ludicolo (Prince James').PNG|Ludicolo Dwebble (Prince James').png|Dwebble Mime Jr. (Prince James').png|Mime Jr. Digital world Digimon ToyAgumon.PNG|ToyAgumon Rhinomon.PNG|Rhinomon Makuramon.PNG|Makuramon Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:Magic Users Category:Rich characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Humans Category:Handsome heroes Category:Living characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Pokémon Trainers